1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a heat map on a perspective drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A host device of a camera in a surveillance system needs to obtain and display a distance between the camera and a target. For example, if cameras included in a surveillance system work in cooperation with one another to track a target such as a vehicle, the surveillance system may need to display a distance between the target and the cameras that are currently capturing an image of the target.